Pyrolysis
by paranormal-pyro
Summary: A young man arises from an abyss this evil mans name is Pyro he and Drusilla seeks to destroy all life and kill all those who oppose him.PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. Prologue

Pyrolysis  
  
Author: Pyro  
  
Definition of Title: Decomposition or transformation of a compound caused by heat.  
  
Disclaimers: Pyro belongs to me not Sita Electra, For Gods sake I am Pyro, Katara isn't hers either its her friends Katara but Asp is hers. its her. Drusilla belongs to Buffy the Vampire Slayer of course and if I use Spike it's not Buffy's spike it's my friend named Spike. It's all-confusing isn't it.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: My Characters may not be used by anyone unless asked and being said yes to.but I must be used as a villain only .also Sita Electra and Sorrow the Silver Dragon may use them cause I know them.they go to my school, and they must use me as villain as well. I ALSO MUST RECEIVE CREDIT FOR MY CHARACTERS.  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The abyss was dark and eerie, and the smell of sulfur lingered in the air due to the lava flowing under a pillar that a man stood on. The pillar was alone, standing tall with 2 ledges of each side.  
  
Where the lava flowed there was one hole where it came in and one hole where it left through the room. They were barely large enough for the lava to go through.  
  
"Drusilla," the man on the pillar said to a lady on one of the two ledges.  
  
"Yes, Pyro" she said as she was traveling in circles.  
  
"Stop it," Pyro yelled at her but she continued to travel in circles trying to catch invisible flies.  
  
"But the flies," she said still traveling in circles trying to catch them. "They're too fast," she whined.  
  
Pyro jumped from the pillar onto the ledge that Drusilla was on: "Follow me," he said to her "Why do I put up with you," he said as he left into a cave that led to another room.  
  
****  
  
" I hate it here," he said entering into his bedroom. Which was a cavern with dried up lava on the walls and a bed in the corner. There was also one chair, which was near the pool of lava.  
  
Drusilla stayed in the entrance of the room, looking drunk. "Pyro, kiss me," she said psychopathically then she ran past him, her hair brushed against his face.  
  
"Stop it," Pyro said to her as she ran to the bed and jumped on it, she then proceeded to spread her body fully out against the bed.  
  
"Come to bed, Pyro," she said looking at him enthusiastically her brown eyes were both watery and happy.  
  
Pyro looked at her "Not now." He said firmly. He pushed two strains of hair that covered his face out of the way. The rest of his hair however was in spikes. His hair was as black as obsidian and faded to blood red at its tips.  
  
Drusilla still lay on the bed her hair her hair covered the pillow. "Get up," Pyro said to her she was staring at the roof in amazement.  
  
"No," she said, "I'm looking at the moon," Pyro stared at her blankly "Drusilla you're in a cave a thousand miles underground.  
  
"Oh yeah," oh yeah she said and she got up. 


	2. Trimorphic

Pyrolysis  
  
AUTHOR: PYRO  
  
DEFINITION OF TITLE: DECOMPOSITION OR TRANSFORMATION OF A COMPOUND CAUSED BY HEAT.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: PYRO BELONGS TO ME NOT SITA ELECTRA, FOR GODS SAKE I AM PYRO, KATARA ISN'T HERS EITHER IT'S HER FRIENDS KATARA BUT ASP IS HERS. IT'S HER. DRUSILLA BELONGS TO BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER OF COURSE AND IF I USE SPIKE IT'S NOT BUFFY'S SPIKE IT'S MY FRIEND NAMED SPIKE. IT'S ALL CONFUSING ISN'T IT?  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISTRIBUTION: MY CHARACTERS MAY NOT BE USED BY ANYONE UNLESS ASKED AND BEING SAID YES TO.BUT I MUST BE USED AS A VILLAIN ONLY .ALSO SITA ELECTRA AND SORROW THE SILVER DRAGON MAY USE THEM CAUSE I KNOW THEM.THEY GO TO MY SCHOOL, AND THEY MUST USE ME AS VILLAIN AS WELL. I ALSO MUST RECEIVE CREDIT FOR MY CHARACTERS.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: TRIMORPHIC  
  
IT WAS MIDNIGHT AND THE TOWN OF LEIRIAT (LEER-EE-ET) WAS QUIET AND DARK. THERE WERE HOWEVER LIGHTS THAT LIT UP THE TOWN TO A CERTAIN DEGREE BUT NOT ENOUGH TO REALLY SEE. THE MOON GLOWED WHITE AND ALSO PROVIDED A LITTLE LIGHT.  
  
"AHHHH!" SCREAMED A MAN AS THE GROUND STARTED TO SHAKE "EARTHQUAKE" HE YELLED OVER AND OVER UNTIL THE GROUND TORE OPEN AND MAGMA POURED UP FROM THE GROUND CAUSING THE PAVEMENT OF THE ROAD TO SIZZLE. "VOLCANIC ERUPTION!" HE SCREAMED "WAIT THERE'S NO VOLCANO.I'M SO CONFUSED,"  
  
THE MAN RAN AROUND IN CIRCLES SCREAMING HELPLESSLY "SHUT UP YOU MORON," A VOICE CAME FROM BEHIND A WALL IN A PITCH-BLACK ALLEYWAY.  
  
THE MAN STARED INTO THE DARKNESS WONDERING WHO WAS CALLING HIM A MORON. "HELLO?" HE SAID QUESTIONABLY AS THE DARK FIGURE WALKED AWAY FROM THE DARKNESS REVEALING HER FACE. SHE HAD BLONDE HAIR WITH BLACK STREAKS IN HER HAIR. THEY SEEMED FAKE BUT WERE NATURAL, HER EYES WERE BLACK, NEARLY AS BLACK AS THE DARKNESS SHE HAD CRAWLED OUT FROM.  
  
"OH.ASP ITS YOU!" SAID THE MAN RELIEVED IT WASN'T A THIEF WHICH WERE VERY PLENTIFUL IN THIS TOWN.  
  
"YES, YOU IDIOT," SHE SAID SNARLING AT HIM "TAIRYS STAND STILL," SHE SAID TO HIM BECAUSE HE WAS STILL TRAVELING IN CIRCLES. THEY WERE NOW NEARLY SURROUNDED BY LAVA WHICH HAD NEARLY STOPPED RUSHING UP FROM THE GROUND.  
  
TAIRYS WHO WAS TOO HYPER TO STOP RUNNING IN CIRCLES, HE RAN OFF BEFORE THE LAVA COMPLETELY ENVELOPED THE ESCAPE WAY OF THE STREET. ASP WAS ALONE, SURROUNDED BY THE LAVA.  
  
SHE STARED AT THE MOLTEN ROCK IN AMAZEMENT. SHE PICKED UP A PIECE OF BURNING MAGMA THAT COOLED INSTANTLY TO HER TOUCH.  
  
THE GROUND STARTED TO RUMBLE ONCE AGAIN CAUSING EVEN MORE LAVA POUR UP FROM THE GROUND. " WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT," SHE SAID AS A DRAGON'S HEAD PLOWED OUT OF THE GROUND. INSTEAD OF RUNNING LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THE TOWN SHE STARED CLOSELY AT THE DEMON.  
  
"WAIT A SECOND THAT'S A KEERAKEN DEMON, " SHE SAID IN EXTREME AMAZEMENT. "THOSE ARE MADE BY POWERFUL SPELLS AND AN EXTREME AMOUNT OF LAVA," SHE MUMBLED TO HERSELF. THE DEMONS HEAD ALONE WAS TRIPLE THE SIZE OF HER FULL BODY.  
  
THE DEMON ROARED AND NEARLY SHOOK THE GROUND AS IT BROKE ITS ARMS FREE OF THE LOOSE PAVEMENT. AS THE DEMON CAME UP ASP SEEN A MAN AND A WOMAN STANDING ON ITS SHOULDERS.  
  
SHE COULD MAKE OUT THE FACES TO BE OF PYRO AND DRUSILLA. "PYRO?" SHE UTTERED TO HERSELF, "CAN IT BE? WHAT'S THAT PYROKENSKIC DEMON DOING UP FROM THE ABYSS?"  
  
"AH, ASP IS THAT YOU," HE SAID AS HE LEAPED FROM THE BEASTS SHOULDER WHICH WAS MORE THAN A TWENTY FEET UP. "THE ONE PYROKENSKIC DEMON NOT TO BANISHED TO THE ABYSS, OR ACTUALLY SISTER ITS HALF DEMON, AS AM I," HE SAID WITH A SMIRK ON HIS FACE.  
  
"LOVE YOU TO PYRO," SHE SAID IN A SARCASTIC TONE. PYRO STARED AT HER HIS EYES HAD A FLAME IN IT AS HE STARED AT HER IN ANGER. "IT'S YOUR FAULT I WAS DOWN THERE YOU COCKY BITCH,"  
  
ASP LOOKED AT HIM "NO, PYRO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED OUR MOTHER AND FATHER, YOU NOT ME," SHE SAID, AS PYRO ONLY GREW MORE ANGRY.  
  
THE BLAZE IN HIS EYES GREW MORE INTENSE. "I SHOULD KILL YOU," HE SAID SHE LOOKED AT HIM AND STARTED TO CACKLE UNDER HER BREATH YOU KILL ME." SHE PAUSED RELIEVING THAT SHE HAD A SWORD THROUGH HER STOMACH. "I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU," HE SAID AS HE PULLED THE SWORD FROM HER BODY AND SHEATHED HIS SWORD AGAIN.  
  
"DRUSILLA, COME FOLLOW ME, KEERAKEN YOU TOO," HE SAID AS HE PICKED UP THE BODY OF ASP. "TIME TO GO," THEY WENT ONTO THE BEASTS SHOULDERS, THE THREE OF THEM, AND LEFT.  
  
***  
  
THE DEMON FLEW TO ANOTHER TOWN KNOWN AS TERRA-SEN, IT WAS MORNING BY THE TIME THEY ARRIVED THE DEMON LANDED AND THEN DISINTEGRATED INTO A POOL OF LAVA, "OH POOR DEMON," DRUSILLA SAID AS SHE STARED AT THE PUDDLE. "COME DRUSILLA," HE SAID AS HE WALKED OFF "GET ASP,"  
  
ASP WAS DEAD ALREADY HER BODY COVERED IN BLOOD HER BLACK DRESS SHE WORE WAS DRENCHED IN BLOOD.  
  
THEY WALKED UP TO THE CASTLE THAT OVERLOOK TOWN. THE TOWN WAS BELOW THE CLIFF THAT CAME ABOUT TWENTY FEET UP. THE CASTLE WAS PERCHED ON THE TOP OF THE CLIFF.  
  
PYRO OPENED THE DOORS TO THE CASTLE AND UNSHEATHED HIS SWORD. "KATARA" HE YELLED "KATARA," AGAIN. THERE WAS NO ANSWER  
  
"DAMN IT," HE SAID "THIS IS ODD," HE LOOKED AROUND THE CASTLE WAS COMPLETELY EMPTY.  
  
"THIS WAS EASIER THAN I THOUGH," HE SAID "BUT I REALLY WANTED TO KILL THEM ALL," HE MUMBLED SADLY  
  
"PYRO," HE HEARD COME FROM THE CORNER OF THE ROOM. HE TURNED AROUND TO SEE A SILVER HAIRED WOMAN STANDING IN THE ROOM. SHE TOSSED HER HAIR TO HER SIDE. "OH, PRINCESS KATARA ITS YOU." HE SAID IN A FAKE HAPPINESS.  
  
"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES" KATARA SAID IN A GLEEFUL HIGH PITCHED SQUEAK THAT HURT DRUSILLA'S EARS CAUSING HER TO SCREAM AS SHE RAN AROUND THE CASTLE STILL CARRYING ASP'S LIFELESS BODY.  
  
"OH SO YOU STILL HAVE HER," SHE SAID RUDELY " I THOUGH YOU'D GOTTEN RID OF THAT POMPOUS BIMBO." KATARA WAS ACTING RUDER THAN USUAL. "ANYWAY PYRO WHY ARE YOU HEAR?"  
  
PYRO LOOKED AT HER AND QUICKLY UNSHEATHED HIS SWORD "FOR THIS, WHORE" HE SAID AS HE SHOVED THE SWORD STRAIGHT THROUGH HER, IT CAME OUT THE OTHER SIDE." YOU POMPOUS BIMBO," HE SAID AND PRIED HER OFF HIS SWORD.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW- I ASK THAT YOU TAKE A FEW MINUTES TO WRITE A FAST REVIEW PLEASE TELL ME HOW THE STORY IS SO FAR 


	3. Abhor

Pyrolysis  
  
Author: Pyro  
  
Definition of Title: Decomposition or transformation of a compound caused by heat.  
  
Disclaimers: Pyro belongs to me not Sita Electra, For Gods sake I am Pyro, Katara isn't hers either it's her friends Katara but Asp is hers. it's her. Drusilla belongs to Buffy the Vampire Slayer of course and if I use Spike it's not Buffy's spike it's my friend named Spike. It's all-confusing isn't it? In this chapter I have a DISCLAMER FOR LUCKY CHARMS CEREAL. THANK YOU THE LITTLE GREEN LEPRECHAUN WE ALL LOVE YOU.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: My Characters may not be used by anyone unless asked and being said yes to.but I must be used as a villain only .also Sita Electra and Sorrow the Silver Dragon may use them cause I know them.they go to my school, and they must use me as villain as well. I ALSO MUST RECEIVE CREDIT FOR MY CHARACTERS.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: Abhor  
  
  
  
"Wake up," a mans voice cried out "Wake up Princess," the man said his voice was annoying and hoarse. "K.A.T.A.R.A," the man spoke as if she was stupid.  
  
"What in gods name do you want," she responded "Madame, you wont believe this but you were killed as well as Madame Asp," Asp was sitting on a recline chair in a room that looked like a doctors office. "KILLED!" she yelled "Pyro," she said with a maniacal grin.  
  
"Pyro?" the man asked " Yes, Pyro," she said with even more of a grin. Asp wasn't even paying attention. " La-dee-da-da," she sang to herself as she licked a lollipop that the doctor obviously gave her.  
  
"Do you know Miss Asp?" the doctor asked Katara, she like Asp was in her own little world, the doctor paid no attention to the princess as she looked around dizzily. "Damn I hate those damn side affects," he was referring to the drugs he gave the two of them. "It'll take awhile before they wear off."  
  
***Ten Minutes Later***  
  
"Finally," Katara and Asp said with a sigh of relief  
  
"By the way Esin," Katara said to the doctor as she caught him in his own little world. "Huh?" he said and turned around Katara could see a bottle of the drugs opened on the table.  
  
"DAMMIT!" she said looking at the doctor  
  
***Ten Minutes Later***  
  
"Now that your down with the drugs Doctor Esin," Katara said the doctor finally looked at her after shaking his head to stop the whirling of the room "Yes Milady," Esin said as he shook his head again.  
  
"Esin, where did Pyro go?" she asked politely, "Up!" he said she looked at him thinking he was still on the drugs. "The castle is gone it flew into the sky."  
  
"What the hell are you on?" she asked rudely. "If you don't believe go check for yourself." Asp and Katara both went outside to look top the cliff. There was a crowd gathered around the cliff looking upwards. The both ran back inside.  
  
"How long ago was this?" Asp asked the doctor looked at her and said "3 weeks."  
  
"WHAT?" Katara yelled ecstatically "We've been dead for three weeks,"  
  
"No, you've been dead for a week as was Asp, you took two weeks to recover, Asp only took a week," the doctor kept rambling on neither Asp nor Katara paid any attention to him. "Doctor excuse me for my language but shut the FUCK up!" Katara said harshly. He stopped instantly "Thank you," she said in a cheerful voice.  
  
***Floating Castle***  
  
"Pyro, my dear," Drusilla said happily, "Is the moon out now?" she asked  
  
Pyro looked at her, "No its daytime," she was again looking at the roof, " Heart, stars, horseshoes clovers and me moons, pots of golden rainbow and me red balloons," she said Pyro fell back barely able to contain his laughter. "Drusilla what the hells is wrong with your little twisted mind?" he asked and turned away.  
  
She looked at Pyro with her eyes wide open "Don't give me the sad look you little bitch," he said and turned around. He again stared out the balcony edge over the clouds. Drusilla kept away from the light that the balcony offered. She was indeed a vampire and couldn't afford to be near the light.  
  
"Pyro come in from the light," she said she was crouched in a small corner of pure darkness. "Please," she said in an annoyingly high pitched voice. " Shut up," Pyro bitched at her she turned into the corner facing the wall and cried herself to sleep.  
  
"Finally," Pyro said after she was asleep. He came in from the balcony and made his way down a spiral staircase. The staircase was exhaustingly long and down the stairway pictures were hung on the wall of the Royal family.  
  
"Pyro!" he heard Drusilla call from upstairs, he rushed upstairs to see what was the matter. "What is it Drusilla," Pyro asked her hoping it wasn't one of her stupid fairy tangents again. " There is a person at the balcony for you,"  
  
"Oh not again," he looked at her ready to kill her," What's with you and your invisible people." He asked  
  
"But. there really is someone here." She said not to sure herself.  
  
" Alas we meet again," a voice came from a corner coming from a man dressed in ninja clothing. You remember me, no? he said in a very annoying voice. Pyro eyes had a blaze in it like it did before. He hurled a small black fireball at the man it hit him and knocked him to the floor. " I should kill you, for betraying me." Pyro said with an evil smirk.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Decomposition

Pyrolysis  
  
  
  
Author: Pyro  
  
  
  
Definition of Title: Decomposition or transformation of a compound caused by heat.  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Pyro belongs to me not Sita Electra, For Gods sake I am Pyro, Katara isn't hers either its her friends Katara but Asp is hers. its her. Drusilla belongs to Buffy the Vampire Slayer of course and if I use Spike it's not Buffy's spike it's my friend named Spike. It's all-confusing isn't it. THANKS MEOW MIX FOR THE LOVELY TASTING FOOD.YUM!!! THANK YOU ALSO TO WHOEVER THE FUCK WROTE THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
Distribution: My Characters may not be used by anyone unless asked and being said yes to.but I must be used as a villain only .also Sita Electra and Sorrow the Silver Dragon may use them cause I know them.they go to my school, and they must use me as villain as well. I ALSO MUST RECEIVE CREDIT FOR MY CHARACTERS.  
  
  
  
Also I would like to say I know most of this chapter should have probably been the prologue but I just thought about that now so...OH WELL And lastly sorry for the long wait for the very few actually reading my story I had a bad case of writers block and dammit I just didn't feel like doing anything.in other words I got lazy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Decomposition  
  
  
  
***Back on land***  
  
  
  
"How do we get up there?" Katara asked to Asp who was twiddling her thumbs. "Huh?" Asp asked looking at Katara confused. "Oh never mind," Katara said in a cocky voice.  
  
  
  
She looked into the sky as the castle floated over them. Asp looked at the castle "Hey floating castle. cool!" Katara looked at Asp "where the hell have you been," she remarked as Asp shrugged her shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Are you still on the drugs," Katara asked Asp as she looked guiltily at the floor and shook her head no she was obviously lying. Katara shook her head at her "You lying bitch," she added.  
  
  
  
"I hate you, asshole" Asp responded, "Go to hell," she added with contempt.  
  
  
  
"I could make a dragon to get to the castle.who do you think lives there. I don't remember that being there before," Asp said and then proceeded to sing "I love chicken I love liver meow mix meow mix please deliver," Katara was starting to get mad and took off her shoe and threw it at her hitting Asp in the head.  
  
  
  
***Floating Castle***  
  
  
  
The ninja got up after being hit to the floor by yet another fireball. "Fuck this," he screamed out and pulled out his sword and rushed at Pyro when all of a sudden Pyro automatically was teleported behind him. "What the hell," the man said as Pyro started to cackle. Drusilla looked at Pyro in amazement she had never seen him do that. "Pyro!" Drusilla said "That was fantastic, luv."  
  
  
  
Pyro looked at her and was ready to kill her, "Drusilla stop talking," he said abruptly and then quickly pulled out his sword.  
  
  
  
"How did you get here Spike," the ninja looked at him without a response, " Why the fuck do you care,"  
  
  
  
Pyro looked at him, "Good point," he responded.  
  
  
  
The two kept bickering on and on until downstairs arose such a clatter. "What the hells going on now?" Pyro exclaimed angrily, "Drusilla go check what that is."  
  
  
  
Drusilla rushed downstairs to see what was the matter. Away to the window Drusilla flew like a flash. tore open her blouse and threw up her bra. "I'm a princess," she said as she threw her bra out the window and re- buttoned up her blouse.  
  
  
  
***Back on Land yet again***  
  
  
  
"ACK!" Katara said as she picked up apples and a bra flew onto her head, "What the hell is this?" Katara said as Asp looked at her laughing, "..A bra?" Katara said. "Where'd this come from huh?" she paused and then continued to get apples as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
  
  
After they were done picking apples they started to eat and then quickly went on their way to find a way to reach the floating castle. "Katara how'd ya think that thing would get up there," Katara by now was stuffing her face with another huge apple.  
  
  
  
"Katara," Asp said, "KATARA," this time screaming it, Katara looked at her confused and dazed. She was apparently excited about eating that apple so Asp let her be and waited.  
  
  
  
***After.long.wait***  
  
  
  
"Are you done now," Asp asked by the look on Katara's face she could tell she was happy.finally. They now were walking through the land of Quattra- Are (Cat-rah-air). The place was dark and had a rank smell of blood and sweat. Which was most likely due to the continuos war that had already lasted 10 years between Qattarians (People from Quattra-Are) and the dreaded Reing-Si (Rang-sigh).  
  
  
  
Both armies were massive and those two governments had been fighting for control of Ingras (ing-gris), a rather large continent on the Northern World. There are three worlds that are known, the Quattra-Are control most of the Hight world and most of the Northern world, which is world filled with people who believe the citizens of the Northern, and Southern worlds are useless and should be destroyed.  
  
  
  
The Reing-Si controls most of the Southern world, and are gruesome and stop at nothing to control The Northern and Hight World. Both sets of government are after the Northern world due to its massive supply of fuels and the fact that people of the Northern world are usually peaceful.  
  
  
  
Ingras is the leading fuel supply of all three worlds and is double both worlds combined.(okay enough talking about that.)  
  
  
  
***Okay enough of the prologue sounding stuff***  
  
  
  
"Where are we Asp," Katara asked as Asp looked at her in amazement. "Don't you ever listen to the writer of the story we're in this Quattra place on some sort of Northern world. "Oh?" Katara said looked down at the ground feeling stupid. "Well where are we going?" She asked after a few seconds of awkward silence. "I don't know we'll know when we get there."  
  
  
  
Katara then ran over a hill that was rather large and seen a town known as Kethrian. This town was unmistakable it was the only town on the Northern world with a huge wall surrounding the castle. It was actually the only place in all of Northern world with any kind of fighting forces.  
  
  
  
"Oh cool its Kethrian the only city in this world that has any kind of wall and fighting force," Asp looked at Katara and then looked at me.the writer. "I hate you, you fucking asshole," she said.obviously speaking to me the writer,"  
  
  
  
And then out of nowhere Katara had a heat stroke and died. "Oh my GOD the writer killed Katara.Oh fucking well,"  
  
  
  
Asp walked up to the town of Kethrian and knocked on the massive doors when the doors opened by themselves and the stench of blood again filled her nose. The walls of all the houses were covered in blood.  
  
  
  
"AHHHHH!" a scream rang from the depths of the town and Asp ran towards the scream.  
  
  
  
She walked in through an alley and only seen the shadows of a man who was literately ripping out the heart of a man as a child continuously screamed crouched in a corner. The man then went to the child.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Asp yelled at him "Let him go!"  
  
  
  
****TO BE CONTINUED  
  
|Top of Form | |[pic][pic] | |Bottom of Form | 


End file.
